Spanking
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Sting makes a comment, and James takes it under advisement. Of course he has to do it himself. Slash, James Storm/Bobby Roode, past Kazarian/AJ Styles, mentions of Christopher Daniels/Kazarian


**Based on the comments made by Sting on the 12th of January episode of Impact. Yes, I know I'm late but at least it was finally finished.**

* * *

"You wanna spank my boyfriend's ass with a ruler?" Sting blinked at the glaring cowboy as he came backstage.

"James he deserves it…" he started. James crossed his arms and stared the other man down.

"I don't care if he deserves it or not, you won't be putting your creepy hands all over him," he snapped. "He is my boyfriend and if he needs to be disciplined then I will be the one doing it. Now run along and go suck Hogan's dick or something." The long haired man twirled on his heel and swept away leaving Sting to shake his head and chuckle before he walked away to film his next segment. His ears were already hurting in protest.

* * *

"James!" The Tennessee native sighed and turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Yes Bobby?" he asked with a long suffering sigh. The Canadian smiled at him.

"I heard what you said to Sting," he stated. "I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me." James snorted and patted Bobby's cheek condescendingly.

"I didn't defend you cause I think he's wrong," he explained. "I defended you because you're my boyfriend." Bobby looked at the other man in confusion.

"But you do think he's wrong?" he asked. James shook his head.

"No I don't," he stated before he walked away leaving Bobby standing there in the middle of the backstage area.

* * *

James bounced backstage after his match. He'd won against Angle and was now the number one contender to what was currently Bobby's title. He almost hoped that his boyfriend retained his title against Jeff that night, simply for the fact that he would love to knock some sense into his boyfriend in the ring. For now he intended to get showered and changed before he went to find AJ. The other man had been outwardly pissed at Kazarian for abandoning him the previous week but even though Fortune was over James and AJ were still close. And James had seen the hurt on AJs face both last week and that night. While Bobby was out in the ring James was going to keep his friend company. Maybe even invite him out for drinks that night.

Of course James wasn't surprised when AJ turned down going out that night, claiming he wanted a quiet night in his hotel room. After catching a ride with the other man on a spur of the moment decision, the Tennessee native nodded in the hotel hallway between their rooms and clapped the other man on the shoulder, telling him to seek him out if he needed company. AJ nodded and smiled tiredly, thanking James before he took his leave. The long haired brunette watched him go, silently observing the slumped shoulders and vowed to himself to be there if his friend needed him. It was obvious that AJ was hurting, and hurting badly, and honestly the slightly elder man couldn't blame him.

And apart from Kazarian abandoning him, James had been a part of the group backstage last week that had heard Kaz break up with the poor Georgia native. James had also been at the front of the group, and had seen Kaz pull Chris Daniels into a fierce kiss right in front of AJ. James had a feeling that he had been the only one to see the hurt flash across AJs face, and even though AJ had straightened his shoulders and walked away, James had known that he was hurting badly. But he also knew that AJ was a private person, and so he had sent the other man a text message expressing his sympathies and offer to be around if AJ ever needed to talk. He had then sat outside what was formerly AJ and Kaz's locker room for the rest of the night and kept other people away. And although AJ didn't say anything other than a standard thank you when James and Bobby drove him back to their hotel, James knew that it was for more than just the ride.

* * *

James smirked as he stretched out on the bed. He'd left Bobby the car keys in the side pocket of his bag, and texted his boyfriend to inform him of the change in plans. After a quick scramble to organise his chosen tools James stripped down to his jeans and settled in to wait for his loving-yet selfish, bratty and overall irritating-boyfriend to return to their hotel room.

When Bobby came through the door, James was prepared. He smirked and stood by the door, grabbing Bobby's arm and twisting it behind his back, causing his boyfriend to cry out in pain. He used the leverage to direct Bobby over to the bed.

"Jeans off now," James said lowly. Bobby didn't question the low voice or the dominant tone but simply did as he was told. James smiled deviously and jerked the boxers Bobby wore down before he used his leverage to bend the Canadian over the end of the bed. Taking the ruler that he had hidden under the mattress in his hand, James brought it down on his boyfriend's ass as hard as he could, making sure to make as much of an impact as he could. Bobby shrieked, and started wriggling but James didn't give in, counting aloud as he spanked Bobby 10 times with the ruler.

"What the hell was that for?" Bobby demanded as he was let go by the Tennessee native. James laughed and inspected the forming welts on Bobby's ass before he crawled onto the bed and shucked his jeans off.

"I said that Sting wasn't going to be the one disciplining you, not that you didn't deserve to be spanked with a ruler," James pointed out. Bobby huffed and crawled into bed after discarding his shirt, stretching out on his stomach.

"You're horrible," he argued. James laughed softly and slapped his boyfriend's ass with his bare hand lightly, causing Bobby to hiss in pain.

"Just behave, and we won't have to revisit this situation," James reminded the Canadian. Bobby rolled his eyes and curled up to sleep, James's hand reaching over to rest lightly on the Canadian's lower back and his soft laughter soothing Bobby to sleep.


End file.
